


You Shouldn't Have One New Message

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, tbh this is two seconds long, v fluff, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke accidentally sends Calum an email he wasn't supposed to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Have One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I had to get this out there.

Subject: I NEED YOUR HELP

_Dear Ash,_

_Since you say that I text you too much im writing this. There's too much to say anyways tbh_

_So about Cal:_

_-why does he look so fucking cute today im squealing internally_

_-ugh who let him wear a low cut shirt_

_-COLLARBONES AHDSHDLJD_

_-he just SMILED AT ME HES LITERALLY SUNSHINE OMFG_

_I am crushing so fucking hard pls help_

_-Luke_

Calum read the email and could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

"Calum, you okay?" Michael asked. "You get a text from a hot chick?"

He almost laughed at the irony. "Nah, just read something funny." Please don't ask to see it, please don't ask to see it....

"Ah." Thank god.

He hoped Luke wouldn't realize that he sent Calum that email.

Calum will admit it; he liked Luke a lot. Who wouldn't? He was hot, a cute lil' dork, and AHDHFLEF

Calum had just as much of crush on Luke as Luke did on Calum. If that makes any sense.

\-----

Oh fuckfuckfuck.

That email did not go to Ashton. Because Luke was so lucky, it had gone to Calum fucking Hood. Shit.

Calum was gonna hate him, or be creeped out. He sure wasn't gay. Why me?

Better write an apology email, because Luke was too awkward to face Calum's judgement head on.

\-----

Subject: I am so fucking sorry.

_Dear Cal,_

_I am so sorry for sending you that email._

_I understand if you, like, hate me or want to keep your distance from me or something._

_I just- I'm really fucking sorry, and I'm too much of a wuss to face you so... I hope you'll accept my apology._

_-A really sorry Luke_

Calum frowned. Why was he so sorry?

Re: I am so fucking sorry.

_Dear Lukey,_

_You have nothing to be sorry for, babe._

_I could never hate you. Or be away from you for too long._

_I really like you, and if you're willing..._

_We can be boyfriends? I mean, it's cool if this is too awkward or something._

_Idk_

_-Cal Xx_

Subject: YES

_Dear Cal,_

_OF COURSE I WANT US TO BE BOYFRIENDS_

_NOW STOP EMAILING ME AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN MAKE OUT PLS_

_-A really desperate Luke_

Calum chuckled and went off to find his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> IM WRITING THREE PIECES OF SMUT RN FOR CAKE YAY. Also I am Luke in the beginning of this tbh


End file.
